dragonballgtinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
In the GT series, Vegeta has become fully accustomed to life on earth. He still has a sour disposition, but appears to have a longer fuse, shaking off most annoyances by rolling his eyes rather than throwing his fists. Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Main article: Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Vegeta in Dragon Ball GT.In the time between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta had grown a mustache (which raises an interesting controversy since Vegeta stated a Saiyan's hair never changes when responding to a question asked by Goku about Vegeta's never-changing hairstyle, since King Vegeta also had facial hair), and he also got rid of his armor and now wears a jacket. He is at age 64. However, he shaves the mustache off, shortly after his daughter, Bulla, tells him how much she hates it. This is one of the few issues in GT who's status as a "plot hole" is disputed, due to the fact that there is no evidence to suggest that Vegeta's claim of a Saiyan's hair never growing applied to facial hair, but still, Vegeta never said it didn't (in fact, Nappa having a moustache implies that it doesn't necessarily apply). His hair has also become noticeably shorter, the reasons for which never being told. Rumors humorously suggest that Trunks accidentally cut part of Vegeta's hair off with his sword, but this is never proven. It was his suggestion that Trunks and Goten go with Goku on the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls (Pan ultimately snuck aboard, and Goten was left behind). Baby, the evil parasite '' Main article: Baby Saga'' Vegeta after Baby infects him.In this saga, an artificially-created Tuffle came to Earth. These people were the race that used to live on the Saiyan's homeworld before being wiped out by the stronger race. He possessed people, including Gohan and Goten, to find Vegeta. Vegeta fought both Goten and Gohan, and beat them, but Baby entered Vegeta's body through a cut and proceeded to control him. Although Vegeta resisted him much longer than anyone else, he was eventually taken over. Baby Vegeta spread his control, taking over the minds of everyone on Earth using special seeds, save those with special protection (i.e. Majin Buu's ability to control his body in any way he wishes protected him from the seeds). After creating a new Tuffle homeworld with the Black Star Dragon Balls, he began moving the people of Earth there bit by bit, proclaiming himself ruler. After a battle with Goku, who managed to reach Super Saiyan 4, Baby Vegeta transformed to a Golden Great Ape form. The two battled and Goku eventually won by blasting off Baby Vegeta's tail. Baby fled Vegeta's body and was blasted into the Sun by Goku. Super 17, the ultimate android Main article: Super 17 Saga Vegeta fires his Final Shine Attack against Super 17.During the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament, Vegeta tries to compete, even though the tournament has already started. After the closing of the tournament, Vegeta challenges Goku to another fight, but it never happens due to Goku becoming hungry. Soon after a rip between Hell and Earth is formed and many dead villains return. Vegeta easily kills Nappa again, and then battles against a newer version of Android #17, easily dominating him in base form. After Goku gets trapped in Hell and is forced to fight Frieza and Super Perfect Cell, Vegeta claims that he is the Earth's protector in the case of Goku's absence and is determined to win the battle against Super 17 (the fusion of Android 17 and his clone from Hell). He uses his Final Shine Attack in an attempt to vanquish the artificial being, however this proves futile, as Super 17 simply absorbs the attack, noting how sad it seemed. With Goku's arrival, Vegeta decides to take care of Trunks, and tells him to rest, as he senses that Goku and Android 18 have finally delivered the final blow to Super 17. The Shadow Dragons Main article: Shadow Dragon Saga In his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, Vegeta battles Omega Shenron. As Goku continues to have trouble against the One Star Dragon, Omega Shenron, Vegeta comes to his aid. Transforming into a Golden Great Ape, due to the Blutz Wave Generator (a device invented by Bulma), Vegeta proceeded to become a Super Saiyan 4 after gaining control ove r the Great Ape form. When even this form failed to stop the Shadow Dragon, Goku and Vegeta fused to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. (Ironically, Vegeta was the one who suggested fusion this time.) Gogeta overwhelmed Omega Shenron in power almost bringing the heroes to victory, but the fusion time ran out before they could deliver the final blow. Vegeta then suggests that all his family and friends take Bulma's space ship and leave the planet while he tries to stop Omega. However, Trunks, Gohan and Goten return to help Vegeta, but all four of them were incapable of defeating Omega, until Goku surprises everyone by powering up the Universal Sprit Bomb. Eventually, thanks to the people of the Earth and universe, Goku gains a big enough Spirit Bomb to destroy Omega Shenron. Before leaving for 100 years, Goku tells Vegeta that the lives of everyone are now in his hands, passing the role of protector of the Earth and anyone in need of help, to Vegeta. When Pan finds Goku's gi on the ground, Vegeta confirms that they are indeed Goku's clothes and tells her to treasure them dearly.